


Shameless

by shxttyakabane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Badass Reader, F/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), One Shot, annoying hisoka, this was so much fun to write, unamused hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxttyakabane/pseuds/shxttyakabane
Summary: inspired by the weeknd's shameless.





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase used, no romance between hisoka and reader but there's definitely the will to fight each other;)
> 
> didn't proof read so forgive the mistakes!
> 
> hope you enjoy :))

having to deal with kastro was interesting, hisoka had to admit, even though he didn't quite satisfy his wills -what a disappointment.

if he'd known kastro would grow only to become even more stupid than he already was, he would've never accepted the rematch.

"tch, he wasn't as strong as i thought he would be..." he murmured to himself. but it was fun, anyway, and that was what mattered. "now, what do we have here, hm?"

he examined his arm, his ripped off arms -to be frank, and smirked as he saw how badly he was injured. "maybe it wasn't all that bad."

patiently waiting for a certain pink haired woman to come and heal his arm, and maybe join him for a dinner afterwards, he pouted since he wasn't really able to play with his cards. he could, but he would have to use more of his bungee gum and it wasn't worth wasting his nen of such a thing -it would definitely worth it in other conditions but he, just this once, chose to wait for her.

a smile, rather excited, appeared on his face as the footsteps got closer and closer but soon after the door was open, it disappeared and a frown replaced it, instead.

"you're not her."

he heard the woman's chuckle, which also wasn't from whom he expected to see.

"we're fresh out of machi," she said. "there's me instead, you lucky."

getting closer to hisoka, she pouted and narrowed her eyes, reading the expression on his face.

"is that disappointment i see in your eyes?" she laughed. "i'm sorry that your precious girlfriend couldn't come. don't blame me, though, boss called her."

hisoka's bloodlust was released the moment he heard about chrollo and it made the woman smirk.

"this gives me just one more reason to fight him..." he whispered to himself, then he turned to the woman with a cold glare.

she sure was aware of hisoka's actual aim, but she couldn't care less. although being a part of the troupe, she wasn't the most loyal person out there, either, so she had no right to judge hisoka.

"hey, don't be so unfriendly. you know my intentions are always good and you know that better than everyone." the smile on her face, however, didn't seem to be of good intention. it was purely evil, anyone could sense it.

"will you be able to repair my arms?" hisoka asked, not even bothering to add a hint of playfullness in his tone. he sure didn't like to be around this woman.

"repair?" she said, laughing again. _damn, she laughs too much_. "you're talking about your limbs, remember? of course i can _heal_ them, but mechanics is not my speciality, you know."

hisoka wondered why he haven't killed her already.

"okay, okay, just let me check it out." she said, realizing she'd annoyed him.

"if you can't get it done properly, you will have to say goodbye to your arms, as well." said hisoka.

"as long as you put up a good one, which seems unlikely to happen with these wounds of yours," she said, watching him as he released his Texture Surprise. "i'm always down for the fight."

her words reminded hisoka of why he didn't like her. she liked fighting and she was a good opponent, even one of the bests out of the phantom troupe, but she never -not even once- fought in earnest. it was all like a game, and hisoka hated it.

of course, it was a game to him, as well. but the rules set by her made her game boring, unbearable and ridiculous. he found it rather stupid that she never tried to find the right opponent to have a challenging fight and push her limits.

she was too laidback even for him and it was disturbing.

"how much of your nen have you used?" the high pitched voice coming from her broke the silence. her eyes held something he never tasted before, what was it, concern? or pity? he didn't care. "because this seems pretty serious, hisoka."

"i'm quite certain it's not something important, i didn't bother wasting more than half of my nen."

"i don't believe you."

"do i have to make an effort just to make you believe me? pity, that's so not me." another reason why he didn't like her was that she was either really plainspoken or reserved to an extreme level. it was, again, disturbing going inbetween thinking that she's really stupid or sort of cunning. "i don't associate with weaklings, my dear."

she laughed at his words, too obvious that it wasn't genuine, stopping for a second just to stare at him before she goes back to treat his left arm. "ah, just how cute you look still underestimating me after all these years, you truly entertain me."

"i assume, you're trying to gloss over the fact that you never did anything to prove me wrong."

"you think so?" she narrowed her eyes "huh, now i'm kinda pissed off."

she unwrapped his arm, gently folding the certain piece of cloth she charmed when she first figured out her nen abilities. seeing him moving his arm, she grabbed his wrist and let her fingers move up to his chin -creating a red line on his porcelain skin. her touch burned him, he could literally feel the heat and her hand smelled of burning.

''you know, hisoka,'' she whispered. '' **i don't really want to hurt you, but you live for the pain**."

he looked into her eyes, feeling his aura going out of control. now he was having fun, it was really fun teasing her like that and he was slowly getting there. hisoka didn't say a thing, knowing that his stare bothered her. she narrowed her eyes, he was right, she was beyond annoyed.

she pulled away, smiling and looking at the fire on her fingertips. she blew it out gently, turning back to hisoka. "but of course, i'm not going to let you have all the pleasure!"

he raised a brow, losing all his interest again. "you come here to heal me and then you leave a mark on me, just how possessive are you?"

she rolled her eyes. "apply ice on it and it'll be gone by tomorrow," her expression changed to a mischievous one. "unless you want it to stay there. maybe you can keep it as a reminder, or whatever you like, hm?"

he didn't even bother answering, shooing her with his hand and making it clear that he wanted her out of the room.

"if you're interested in a fight, hisoka, then you'll have to push me to the edge." she said before stepping out of the room. "but i must warn you, i'm quite patient when it suits my book. anyway, see you in yorknew on september 1st!"

and she was gone.

that goddamn woman talked too much, giving hisoka a headache every time. he looked at the burn on his arm, it was a line starting from his wrist going up to his chin.

he'd be more than glad to push her to the edge and watch her fall.


End file.
